User blog:Tony Poe/Part 4, Chapter 4
Throughout their past deeds, the government has given them an old military base for the brawlers new HQ. They take refuge under it's roof,as Tony and his team work on enhancing a teleportation device that can teleport the brawlers anywhere on Terra,in mere minutes. They currently disgussing what had happened with "Magnus" Or...Reprozan. Tony: Magnus,different colors,more upgrades,unstoppable shields? The Necrogans must be returning... PG: Even if it is somehow true...There's been no sign of Necronoid...an if he returned and got enhanced power,and even Pyrus had trouble with..."Reprozan" than Necrnoid might just be- 3D: Unstoppable... Pyrus: No matter the facts, we'll take him down...just like we always have. President: How can you be so sure, last time, they destroyed planets...not just a few,but all of them. Tony: That's understood,but- (This starts playing: from 0:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFq0bopZBPo&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLE17751FA3DC246CE) Winx: Guys! We got more coming...to our old base. Pyrus: That's our weapons and fuel cache! 3D,think you can handle them? 3D: Certainly...Wolfox,let's roll. Tony walked over to the teleportation device,shaped like an endless tunnel. Tony: I'll activate...the Ground Bridge. Tony pulled a switch,as it glowed green,showing distorted portions of the ground they were going to be landing on. (Music is at 1:01) 3D ran into the tunnel,all the sudden disappearing from HQ, everyone looking in amazement at the Ground Bridge. On the other side,3D ran out of an open portal,coming to a stop,Wolfox rising to his beast form next to him. Wolfox: Made it safely. Tony: It really worked?! 3D: Yeah,it really did. Taking a look around,3D's face went from glad,to serious concern. 3D: What...happened... There was a completely destroyed plain around them,no sign of life,from what they could see. Wolfox: So...this is what those Apocalypses are capable of,huh? Tony:'' What's wrong...Turn on your on board camera...'' 3D clicked a button on his new armor,created to help them fight against the smaller apocalypses. A small light lit in the middle of his chest,as under the armor,a camera streamed information back to HQ. Tony:'' No...The entire county...ruined...left with nothing...'' (music pauses at 1:55) ~Scene changes~ Vohtarak and Suukorak walked up to the fallen Reprozan. Vohtarak: I see...he was too weak for Pyrus and Drago...I shall give him a second chance. Vohtarak raised a hand, which began shooting a dark substance into Reprozan,who's parts began flying back pulled by the dark substance onto Reprozan,his body began reforming,and Reprozan stood, his eyes glowed purple and black,the black swirling in his eyes. Suukorak: My master...what was that? Vohtarak: The power of coruption...I can corrupt dead bodies to revive them to a more full strength... Suukorak: Hmm...my readings show one of the brawlers...and a ventus bakugan are at the ruins... Vohtarak: Fool...There are forces already there...even if you weren't supposed to know where our forces are-- which you should-- Do you really think a brawler would just show up in a ruined area for absolutely no reason? ~Scene changes~ Wolfox and 3D were walking on a bridge,looking for any Apocalypse activity. Wolfox: Nothing...I'm getting bored... (music resumes) A berserker apocalypse ~a HUGE and more bulky apocalypse warrior~ lunged out of nowhere,tacking wolfox from behind,slamming him into the floor. Wolfox: GAH! 3D: Tony! A Berserker! Tony:'' Got it! Sending Battle Suit Ventus Combustoid!'' A Ventus Combustoid formed around wolfox,as he swung around,pinning the berserker. Berserker: GRAFLAH! MUFALUNG SOAITOI! Wolfox: Okay... Wolfox slices sideways with Combustoid,which would have cut off a normal apocalypses head,but only left a scratch on the berserker. (music ends,as this begins playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PukAheSPYM&feature=related) The berserker uppercutted,sending wolfox into the air,the berserker leaped after him. Wolfox was ready,Combustoid was electrifying,and shoved the two spiked edges on each arm into it's stomach,and electrecuted it. It's body began to turn from purple to black,from the burns,and it fell dead.It slipped off of the blades,and under the bridge,many more berserkers awakened. They crawled rom under the bridge,and all lunged to Wolfox,now on the ground. 3D: Wolfox,LOOK OUT! (music is at 0:49) Wolfox lunged to the side,dodging their attacks.He turned and faced them all,as they all stared at Wolfox,and Wolfox returned the stare. (Music pauses,as scene changes) Tony: We gotta send help to him...none of us could handle 10 berserkers. Pyrus: You have to keep work on the ground bridge,but...I can't let a brawler stay in danger...Skytruss can work the bridge,you must prepare,though... Tony: Okay...3D,think you can hold a bit? 3D:'' Definitely...'' Tony went into the armory,and came out a bit later,as the scene changes back to Wolfox (music resumes from 1:40) Wolfox lunged forward,shoving the blade of Combustoid into one's stomach,and threw it at another berserker.A berserker ran to him and stopped,growing a blade from his arm,and slices at wolfox,but the arms of Combustoid extended into large shields,blocking the sword without a scratch layed. (music is at 2:11) Wolfox gets lurched back and has his arms held behind him,as many more berserkers come to his front,and begin kicking him. Berserker: Ha! Helpless fool...he believed he could take us on! The blades extended from Combustoid,and stabbed the one holding him back,and he jumped up,turned,and sliced and killed two. But he was lurched back once more,and held down by three,as they rounded to his front once more. (Music ends at 2:38,as this music begins from 1:25 :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2zZCEHttTw&feature=related) A green portal opened behind them, Jaakor and Tony ran out. Tony: Here for backup! Jaakor covered in armor and artilary,he stopped,loaded the guns. and all of the weapons pointed to the berserkers,who only raised theirs. Jaakor: ...Bad choice. Jaakor unleashed a barrage of fire,swinging aside, killing some berserkers,they released Wolfox to come at Jaakor,and Wolfox followed them in their charge,but only to stab a Berserker from behind,and electrify it. A berserker turned,and shot a cannon directly into Wolfox's face,who fell to the floor,as the real Wolfox dropped from the sky,and crushed some under his feet. (music ends) 3D: Thanks. Where'd you get all those weapons from? Tony: Not weapons...It's what we call, the Fury suit. Ventus Combustoid is our main battle suit,Defendtrix is Skytruss,and Orbeum's used to be Doomtronic,and over the three years,we found to fuse the three suits to enlarge our artilary. The weapons on Jaakor all the sudden folded up into the three closed suits. Tony: Let's head back...This area is covered. Go back to HQ,we'll stay here and set up some things to monitor. 3D: Alright,Thanks again. Tony: Not a problem. 3D and Wolfox walked back through the portal,as it closed behind him,Tony turned away from the portal,and looked up,and began walking towards an elevated building close to the sky itself. ~Scene changes~ Vohtarak and the Six Apocalypses were flying in a ship called "The Destroyer" over the ground where Tony and 3D had just finished up. Vohtarak: Mephistonus...two questions...one...why is that brawler heading towards the Tower of the Black Sun..? Mephistonus: I am unsure,Vohtarak...But...that tower can almost touch our ship.... Vohtarak: Hmm... And,which brawler is that? Mephistonus: The Brawler named Tony,Partner of Ventus Jaakor... Vohtarak: Very well...I must attend to something. Pay no mind to the brawler,he will not harm us. Vohtarak left the ship,and flew to a mysterious volcano looking terrain... ~Scene changes~ One hour later. 3D: Tony said he'd be back soon...I doubt it'd take this long for him to get back. Pyrus: Communications with him are cut off...he must have turned them off with something in his armor...Winx,try and scan for his location Winx: Okay... Winx walked over to the Master Computer,and attempted finding location of the brawler... To be Continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts